Final Destination SA style
by MsLittleSwagMai
Summary: Visions is another way to predict an unfortunate future. Will the S.A gang and friends survive? T because I was born crazy.


**Mai:** YO! Your not-so favorite authoress here! Don't worry, this is no M-rated thingy like my last one (;

Anywaaaaayz. My second S.A fanfic! It's horror-y, which I kinda like ^^

Don't forget to review! Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Let us make Final Destiantion S.A style! Yaaaahooo..! :"D<strong>

"Flight 180, London is now boarding. All passengers please go through customs and head to the boarding area, Thank you." A woman's smooth voice came through the annoyingly loud intercom.

It was Hakusenan High's school trip to London, and most of the school were coming, including the whole S.A with Yahiro and Sakura.

"Ryuu! I don't want to go to London! I have a bad feeling... I want to go home!" Jun half pleaded, half whined to his older 'brother'.

"Why? Are you scared?" Ryuu asked in a concerned tone. Jun nodded. Something in his gut was saying something was going to go terribly wrong.

"Don't worry, Megumi and me are here if you get scared… I promise nothing will happen." Ryuu comforted the younger teenager, while Megumi nodded in agreement. Even if she had the same feeling.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I've been having a bad feeling about this as well. I feel like we're... Uhm... In deep trouble? Or in danger... I don't know." Hikari spoke her mind… not really thinking about what she was saying.

"Hikari, it's just your imagination. Don't be over-reacting, Jun." Yahiro complained on annoyance.

Jun slightly glared at him while Hikari turned around with a "Hmpt."

"Hey guys! Hurry up! Most of the passengers have already boarded! Let's go, let's go!" Tadashi cried in delight. He was so excited; there were a lot of foods in London. He is Tadashi, of course.

Akira stood silently beside Tadashi. Although she wasn't really happy with having a trip with the two so-called devils harassing her 'angels', she was looking forward to the recipes and shopping experiences in London.

Almost suddenly, Akira got pumped up and grabbed Hikari's hand. "Hikari! Let's sit together, okay? When we get there I'll show you around and everything! I know the best high class café's around the whole London!"

"Sure." The onyx eyed girl replied with a happy tone.

Tadashi shuddered as Kei showed up behind him, coming out from nowhere.

"What?" He asked with a bored tone.

"N-Nothing."

It wasn't too long after and the group was boarding the plane. On board the plane there was crying babies, laughing children, some adults and the rest of the Hakusenan students and teachers who were supposed to go on the trip with them.

"See, Jun? Nothing's going to happen. Everything is perfectly fine." Ryuu comforted Jun. "The best pilots are controlling this plane."

Hikari took note of where everyone was sitting, she didn't know why but she felt as if it would help her later on. Kei sat beside her with Akira on the other side, while the other trio sat together on the other isle. A terrified Tadashi sat beside Sakura and Yahiro, shivering as if they were killers.

Looking through the window, she suddenly felt sick. Hikari then decided to watch some T.V to settle her nerves. Of course they were flying first class, personal PSPs and all. She pressed the on button. Nothing. She pressed it again… still nothing.

'What the hell?' she thought, feeling annoyed. Finally, after pressing the button a few more times and still nothing, she decided to read the safety procedure manual. Probably not the best thing to read when you're nervous, but she felt in no mood to talk to anyone.

The plane began to taxi down the runway. Soon it was lifting off the ground and soaring into the air. Hikari skipped through the manual quickly. Something caught her eye. She re-opened the manual and on one of the pages, in permanent marker someone had written –

'Beware: you're going to die!'

Hikari had her eyes wide as a shiver went down her spine. Alarmed, she threw the manual to the ground.

As the death omen hit the floor the plane began to shudder. It was a small shudder at first, but then it got larger. Soon enough, the plane was shaking. Hikari felt a hand grab her shoulder to comfort her from the shock. Kei.

"Don't worry; everything's going to be okay. Everything will be fine! I prom-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. As soon as Hikari looked up, the roof of the plane ripped and blew off to the morning sky. She watched as Jun, Megumi and Ryuu were holding on to their seats, as well as each other, for dear life.

Kei held her as she cried softly, along with Akira. Everyone was crying... even Yahiro and Kei looked like they were about to cry, for some reason. It unsettled her even more.

"We're going to die." She whispered under her breathe in despair. And then it happened. She watched, helplessly as Jun and Ryuu were thrown out of the plane and into the engines of the wings, their blood smearing the windows. Megumi looked in horror from her seat, still holding on. Yahiro tried to stand up and run to Megumi to comfort her, but was held back by Tadashi.

Akira stood up and screamed hysterically. Hikari tried to pull her back into her seat but she couldn't reach her. Suddenly a metal part of the plane ripped off the side and flew through the aisle decapitating the cook, killing her instantly. Tadashi screamed. Hikari felt the girl's warm blood splatter onto her face. Her eyes widened, double than before.

_This is too horrifying_, she thought, trying to hold back the grief and shock as she watched Akira's head rolling down to the cock pit. She cried even more, burying her face to Kei's chest. She didn't want to see any more of this, her friends were dying in front of her and she wasn't able to help them, for goodness' sake!

Hikari watched as small wires hung lose and alive from what was left of the planes ceiling. The wind going through the plane was strong and fast. Sakura was pulled out of her seat, a loud shriek was heard. Yahiro tried to catch her but he missed and she crashed into the back of the plane. Her neck twisted and broken, her eyes were creepily wide and opened. Hikari prevented herself from throwing up. Seeing a child mangled in front of her made her sick to her stomach. Tadashi was still standing when his pants came in contact with the lose wires hanging down around him.

Hikari screamed even louder and Kei pulled her closer, as Tadashi was electrocuted in front of them.

Soon the wires caught fire… the fire quickly spread throughout the insides of the plane finally reaching the petrol compartment. It exploded as the plane descended rapidly. Hikari felt pain in case her whole body as the flames engulfed her, Kei, Megumi and Tadashi. She couldn't believe that the loudest screams were coming from her.

"See, Jun? Nothing's going to happen. Everything is perfectly fine." Hikari felt herself awake from whatever she had just experienced. Was it a dream? A nightmare? A vision?

"The best pilots are controlling this plane..." Hikari stole Ryuu's line. "...That's what you were going to say, r-right?"

"Hey, how did you know I was going to say that?" Ryuu asked, arching an eyebrow.

Without a word she ran to her seat and pressed the on button to the T.V. nothing. She tried again, and just like in her premonition… there was still nothing. She quickly grabbed the safety procedure manual and opened it up to a certain page. Which had –

'Beware: you're going to die!'

It was written on the manual in permanent marker. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I-It's going to crash." She whispered under her breathe. She looked up, face panic struck. "THE PLANE IS GOING TO CRASH! WE NEED TO GET OFF THE PLANE! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! I SAW IT, I SAW IT! IT'S GOING TO CRASH!" Hikari screamed. She had never been so scared in her life. One of the hostesses came over to calm her down.

"Please calm down, ma'am, or we will be forced to remove you from the plane."

"GO TO HELL! IT'S GOING TO FUCKING CRASH!" Hikari yelled.

Yahiro laughed. "Hikari's being imaginative, eh?" He teased. Hikari glared at him, and the two began to fight. Pushing each other and yelling a fair number of obscenities.

Kei tried to defend Hikari. But ended up being annoyed by Yahiro.

"You bastards," Akira muttered under her breath, ready to bump each other's heads into one another.

One of the flight attendants called security, which came on board the plane and grabbed Hikari, Kei, and Yahiro quite roughly, dragging them off the plane.

"We better make sure they're alright. We can always catch another plane." Ryuu smiled at Megumi, following the security off the plane.

Unintentionally leaving Jun by himself.

"My poor Angel Hikari!" Akira cried, following them.

"Hey, wait!" Sakura wailed. Both of the girls ran off the plane. Tadashi decided to make sure the others hadn't got hurt and also hoped off the plane. Jun, left all alone on the plane, sat there. He couldn't move. He was so afraid. His body wouldn't move.

'Megu-chan' he thought fearfully. He had to be strong for his twin sister. He slowly got out of his seat. He walked towards the exit of the plane. One of the attendants looked at him. "No one else is getting off the plane. It's the captains' orders." She said angrily.

"Where's Jun?" Megumi screamed, even though she knew she wasn't supposed to use her voice.

"He was still on the plane!" Ryuu said, fear evident in his voice. Kei and Hikari raced to the information desk.

"Our friend is still on board! He has to get off! Please tell the captain or attendants to let him off!" Hikari pleaded at the woman, Megumi and Ryuu following her pleading.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, sir, but the captain orders are no one else is to get off the plane. You caused quite a lot of problems." The woman replied.

Megumi looked up at the hostess. "Please! He doesn't know where he's going without us! My twin is going to be alone in London!"

The hostess softened. She walked over to the phone. "Captain, we've got another one causing a bit of trouble down here." The hostess said sternly as she gave the S.A group a smile, then hung up the phone.

"Okay, hop off." She said gently.

Jun smiled. "Thank you."

"Is it really going to crash, Hikari?" Tadashi asked nervously, after sighing in releif.

"That's what I saw." Hikari said softly.

"You're an idiot! There's no such thing as that!" Yahiro practically hissed, then received a glare from Kei and Akira.

"Oh, shut up, Yahiro, will you?" Hikari retorted, annoyed at Yahiro calling her an 'idiot'.

"Jun!" Megumi and Ryuu smiled as they ran up to the said boy. The twins hugged.

"Hikari…what did you see?" Jun asked softly as he and Megumi sat next to the still shaken girl.

"I saw it." The rest of the Special A class and friends gathered around to listen to what she had to say. "I saw it as though I was living it! I felt it! I watched the plane crash. I watched you all die! I couldn't help you… and then… it just ended… and everything started again! I saw it!"

"I felt it." Jun said, looking away ashamed. "I felt what you saw, pain… disaster… death. I felt it… I believe you Hikari."

"Hikari, it was just a bad daydream, and you need to come to terms with reality! Same for you, Jun!" Yahiro snapped.

"Why don't you ever learn to shut up!" Megumi yelled, anger directed to her boyfriend for bullying her brother. Another brawl began; Megumi pulled on his ear every time he would speak.

Kei looked out the window tiredly as he watched their plane take off.

"There it goes." He said apathetically. Everyone stopped and looked out the window to watch the plane fly off, into the air. It had almost disappeared when it happened.

_**BANG!**_

The plane exploded; fires and remains of the plane falling from the sky. Hikari knew that there were people burning alive up in the sky… where no one could help them. Sirens filled the night. The group of teenage friends watched in disbelief. Kei looked down at Hikari and held her hand.

Hikari cried.

* * *

><p>[<strong>OTORS NOWTS<strong>]

Hwahahaha! I LAB HOROR STAP. IP YO GET DAT, ITS HAW PEPOL EN ADER CONTRIS TOK, RAYT? EHEHE.

Please tell me how I did...! I L-O-V-E TORTURING MY CHARACTERS!

Baka and nasa isip mo, "Sadista yata tong bruhang to.", TAMA KA! (lmfaooo) And I can almost hear Princess saying, "And you admitted it, at last. Let's go get beer and celebrate for you have realized you are a 'bruha'. And after that, I might aswell throw my beer to your non-sense head." (yeah, yeah.)

_(MAI! You ALLLLWAAAYS make me sound like a mean person!)~Princess_

**ANYWAAAAAYZ,** I** DEMAND YOU TO REVIEEEEEEEEEW!**


End file.
